


Lady of the East

by celli



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chicago - Freeform, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Bast, Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the East

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://kageygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kageygirl**](http://kageygirl.livejournal.com/) for the beta. "Lady of the East" is one of the many names of Bast/Bastet.
> 
> For [](http://akamarykate.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamarykate**](http://akamarykate.livejournal.com/) as a help_haiti ficlet. Her request was "Abby being awesome in Chicago." Thank you so much, hon!

"Come on, Timmy!" Claire called from across the room. "You have to keep up, we're already done with this room!"

"In a sec!" Timmy called back, and went back to looking at the cat statue. It was worn at the edges, but the eyes still looked like they could see him, even when he ducked his head to the left, then to the right. He giggled and tried it again.

Something moved around the corner of the next exhibit, and he froze. All of a sudden, he realized that he was the only person in this room (almost?). Claire and Mom were in the next room, and this room suddenly seemed darker, and _all_ the cat statues seemed like they were looking at him.

Timmy took a deep breath and held it as he slowly peeked around the corner.

A lady was sitting there, nose-to-nose with one of the other cat statues. She was all black and white--black ponytails, white face with black lips, black sweater and jeans, black and white scarf in a heap on the floor by her. There was even a big black spiderweb tattoo on the back of her neck. The only color was her shoes, which were bright red. Even her fingernails were black!

"Whoa," Timmy whispered, and the lady turned around. He thought about screaming, but she smiled when she saw him, and he totally forgot about being scared.

"Hi there!" she said. "I was just looking Bast in the eye."

"Is Bast that cat?" he asked, pointing at the statue in front of her.

"Yup," she said. She pointed to the one that had been looking at him. "That one is Bast too. And that one, and that one, and that one."

"All of them?"

She nodded. Her ponytails bounced up and down like they were nodding, too.

"Huh." He looked around. "Why didn't they name them anything else? I would get them all mixed up."

She laughed. "I think I would, too. Good thing all the ones here have labels."

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Nope. I work with other dead stuff. Mostly. I'm just visiting. It's my first time here."

"Did you see the dinosaur?"

She clapped her hands. "I did! Isn't she awesome?"

"She's giant!" Timmy held his hands way up. "She's my favorite. My sister likes the jewelry."

"Jewelry's okay." The lady tilted her head to the side, making a thinking face. "Dinosaurs are better."

"Totally," he said.

They grinned at each other for a minute. Then Claire started yelling again. "Timmy! Timmy, where are you?"

He sighed. "I have to go. That's my sister. She's thirteen and I'm eight so I have to do _everything_ she says."

"Eugh," she said.

"Timmy!"

"Timmy, huh?" the lady said. She smiled. "Timmy is one of my very favorite names in the whole world."

"What's your name?"

She held out her hand like a grownup. "I'm Abby. Nice to meet you, Timmy."

"Abby is one of my favorite names, too," he decided on the spot. He shook her hand hard. "Thank you for watching cats with me!"

"Anytime," she said, and turned back to look her Bast in the eye some more while he ran over to find Claire.


End file.
